


Fuzzy Peach

by 127nayuta



Series: All about The Peach [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nakamoto Yuta, Come Eating, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Raw Sex, Rough Sex, SO UHM, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, a lot of curse, filthy as heck, i’m sorry for that but yeah filthy, spit as lube?? i’m sorry????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25906930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/127nayuta/pseuds/127nayuta
Summary: No, Yuta isnotdisappointed, justvery disappointed.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Series: All about The Peach [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931734
Comments: 3
Kudos: 134





	Fuzzy Peach

**Author's Note:**

> really sorry if there are mistakes because i barely proofread what i write. also sorry for making this filthy but enjoy pls !! i have a failed humour but i tried,,,

Yuta has been restless the whole day, he’s been going around one place to another. _Fuck his boss. Yes, he wants that. He wants to fuck his boss._

The night’s event was for the launch of their upcoming products, and it took him one whole month to plan this entire thing. Thanks to his friend from HR, Doyoung, they were able to wing this shit of an event. 

Leave his job? No, he can’t do that. It pays well and his boss? He’s an Adonis reincarnate, walking like a god on his glory wherever he goes. 

His jawline can cut Yuta’s arteries for all he wants and don’t get Yuta started with his voice. Deep, husky and low timbered. _Fuck yes,_ Yuta thought.

“Yuta, I’ve been talking to you for a minute already.”

“Oh? Oh, sir. I didn’t notice you were there,” there he is—the man of Yuta’s ~~_wet_~~ dreams but he doesn’t have to know that.

“I’m asking you if you were able to reschedule my meeting tomorrow?” 

“Yes. Of course, I’ve already fixed that,” he nods his head twice before Yuta’s eyes rake through his boss’ slick hair which Yuta has been dreaming of holding, to his lips which was slightly purses as he look around to check the event and lastly, on his chest—exposed—as the first two buttons of his top was unbuttoned.

Yuta visibly gulped at the closer sight of it, _man it’s heavenly_.

“Yuta, get your shit together. You keep on pacing out,” his boss was clearly not having any of his antics right now which was understandable because the man is obviously worried of how the event would turn out.

“Sorry. I barely slept last night, that’s why,” Yuta tried to defend himself when in fact he slept through his alarm this morning.

“Okay. I’ll be roaming around to check things, I’ll ring your phone so better have it with you always,” the man barks his orders but the thing is, Yuta can’t stop staring at his chest. 

He feels his hand twitch with the desperate want to hold it, to run his hand onto it.

When he wasn’t responding, his boss called him out, “Yuta.”

“Yeah. Yes, I’ll be here to check the guests,” he softly murmurs, mostly to himself because the truth is, he’ll be heading to the bar and get himself a drink.

(no, Yuta is not an alcoholic) 

One shot. Two shots down before he exhales loudly, eyes roaming around to check the place for any mishaps and thank the heavens for not giving him anymore headache.

“Alone?” 

“Johnny, stop bothering me. I won’t sleep with you,” he rolled his eyes upon hearing Johnny—his boss’ friend. 

“My my, Mr. Nakamoto. Why do you think lowly of me?” Yuta once again rolled his eyes at the antics of the older as he stepped closer to Yuta’s spot.

“You’ve been trying to get into my pants for months now but too bad, you can’t and you won’t,” like a child, he sticks his tongue out before turning his head back to his glass.

“Why not? I’m quite a catch?” Johnny tried to pry more but he chose not to respond, just pushing a glass of drink towards Johnny’s direction.

“Getting cozy, aren’t we?” 

Both heads turn to the source of the voice. 

“Jaehyun, my man. How is it going?” Johnny raised his glass, cocking his head to the side. 

“Tonight’s going well. How about you? I see that you’re enjoying yourself with _my_ assistant.” Jaehyun’s voice was accusing and strict—as always.

“Yeah. Yuta and I are having some quality time as you’ve stressed this lil one. Ow!” Yuta who’s sensitive with his height, elbowed Johnny’s side which made the latter release a yelp.

“I’m not, asshole,” he whispers under his breath before he faces his boss, the man of his filthy, little dreams.

 _Oh_ , he has buttoned his top already. No, Yuta is **_not_ ** disappointed, just **_very disappointed._**

“Is he bothering you, Yuta?” the said assistant quickly looked at his boss before glaring at Johnny’s direction, smirking slyly.

“Yeah. He keeps on asking me to sleep with him. What a jerk,” Yuta furrows his brow while putting up a feign innocence on his stupidly adorable face.

“Johnny, was I not clear with you the last time?” Jaehyun, who took Yuta’s bait, confronts his friend.

Johnny only shrugged his shoulder before discreetly patting Yuta’s behind that still caught Jaehyun’s attention, “Just trying my luck. Adiós, mi amigo.”

“That asshole,” he mumbles whilst throwing daggers at Johnny’s retreating back.

“Are you alright?” _Concern_. That’s what Yuta wants to assume Jaehyun’s intention.

“Yeah. He won’t stop teasing to go to bed with him.” _When you’re the one I want to bed me._

“I’ve already talked to him about it, don’t worry,” Jaehyun answered as he rubs Yuta’s arm to calm him down but the effect on the latter was far away from calming. 

“Thanks. I’ll just head to the bathroom,” he excused himself after he puts his glass down on the bar, leaving Jaehyun alone by himself or so he thinks.

Yuta tried to wash his face, twice just to calm his nerves. His hands were gripping tightly onto the bourgeois marble counter when he heard someone clearing their throat.

“Jae?” Yuta blurted out in surprise, clearly not expecting his presence.

He heard the door locked to which his curiosity arise, gulping as he look back to Jaehyun who’s sauntering like a fucking God, “I’ve noticed how you looked at me like how you were fucking me with your goddamn eyes,” he stated as he unbuttoned, not only two but three fucking buttons.

Yuta’s eyes zeroed on his chest through the mirror, palms turning pale white with the tight grip he did on the counter. Inhaling deeply, the Japanese clicks the tip of his tongue against the corner of his lips before meeting his eyes. **_Fuck._ **

“Liking what you see?” Jaehyun, as cocky as ever, asked while his head tipped onto the side. He then stopped once he reached behind Yuta where the latter can feel his breath fanning over his nape, “I’m asking you something.”

“Yeah,” he stummers, almost whining softly at the warmth of Jaehyun’s breath. “What are you doing here?” 

“Checking up on my pretty, little assistant who seemed to have a hard time keeping his hands to himself.” 

“I’m no little…” Yuta ignored almost the entire sentence but he managed to still defend his height.

“Do you want me to prove that you are? _You’re so small, I can eat you whole up. Your tiny waist, I can grip onto it while I fucking devour you_. Do you want that, Yuta?” _Yes. Yes. Yes._

Words fail to leave his mouth as he only responds with a nod, biting tightly onto his lower lip. 

He can feel his boss’ hands on the curve of his ass (the one Johnny touched previously) and gripped onto it like Jaehyun’s life depended on it, “Mine. You are mine, remember that.”

Yuta’s initial reaction was to moan but what he didn’t expect was Jaehyun smacking his behind, not entirely rough but a sting was felt on his skin. 

“You like that? What a filthy one, aren’t you?” Jaehyun’s voice laced feigned disappointment, the man knows how he was daydreaming about him every day.

“Jae…” 

“Hmm?” humming softly, Jaehyun meets his gaze through the huge mirror in front of them. Both of them saw the faint flush on Yuta’s face before his eyes grew wide at Jaehyun’s hand bending him over the counter.

He felt the younger’s finger on the swell of his ass through his pants, prodding gently before shifting onto his crotch. His growing bulge was prominent against his tight pants which were hugging his thighs.

“Tell me, Yuta, have you ever thought of getting fucked in front of a mirror?”

“No,” it was the truth, Yuta is insecure of how he looks but now he becomes more and more bare to Jaehyun’s eyes in front of a mirror, instead only his arousal heightens. 

“Then, shall I?” Jaehyun’s fingers succeeded in undoing his zipper and buttons, pulling his pants only to show his underwear and the outline of his shaft through the thin cloth. 

“Please. Please, Jaehyun,” he begged as if his life depends on it and he doesn’t care if he sounded _desperate—because he is!_

His lips were prodded by Jaehyun’s fingers but he willingly parts his lips and suckled onto the digits, head bobbing as he carefully watches Jaehyun’s eyes through the mirror before he closes his eyes.

“Open your goddamn eyes, Yuta.” 

He did what he was asked to, compliant to each of his boss’ orders. 

Jolting forward when Jaehyun purposely pulled on the band of his underwear and let it slap on his milky thighs, _fuck, Jaehyun thought._

Yuta slightly gagged on Jaehyun’s finger as the other spread his asscheeks, one of his hands reaching for Jaehyun’s wrist to stop him from doing it.

Shaking his head as his mouth was filled with the younger’s digits, some of his drool left the corners of his mouth and the last thing he would mind is his looks.

Jaehyun pulled his drenched fingers off of Yuta’s mouth before he made the Japanese turn around and face him, making him stand on his tiptoes as his boss’ middle finger prodded his now wet entrance.

“Jaehyun!” Yuta embarrassingly gasped at the sudden touch on his puckered hole, it was so filthy and even filthier that they’re in public right now.

Gripping Yuta’s waist, Jaehyun pushed himself closer to the older. Lips crashed onto one another whilst Jaehyun’s tongue laps on the older’s lower lip, enjoying the faint taste of the alcohol on the other’s tongue as Jaehyun successfully parted Yuta’s lips. No protests were made as Jaehyun tried to ease his digit inside of Yuta, the latter only wincing at the sting around his reddened hole. 

Yuta’s hand reached for Jaehyun’s closely bare chest, he then remembered his greatest fantasy as of current, pulling away from the kiss with a loud pop and a string of saliva on the corners of their lips, his eyes landing onto the other’s chest whilst his fingers ghostly touched the evident strands of hair on Jaehyun’s chest. Fascination is an understatement for Yuta as his attention is solely on the rich amount of chest hair on the man’s pale skin, his index finger and thumbs run through the flesh before his palms slaps against Jaehyun’s chest as the latter teasingly prod one sensitive part of his insides. 

“What the fuck?” Yuta whispered, his legs starting to cry in pain as he had been standing on his tiptoe to enable Jaehyun to easily thrust his finger in and out of Yuta’s hole.

“You seemed to ignore my presence just because of my chest,” Jaehyun admits as he starts to rub the tip of his ring finger against Yuta’s puckered entrance before easing the tip once more. 

Yuta’s head fall onto Jaehyun’s chest, the Japanese’s moans are so erotic and filled with needs as the younger starts to finger Yuta’s ass in a shallow pace. Yuta, on the other hand, decides to leave both kisses and hickeys on his boss’ neck and collarbone, soon reaching Jaehyun’s chest. Giggling softly in the middle of his loud mewls, Yuta softly pecks the shown flesh of Jaehyun—his chest, of course.

“Here I am fingering your ass but you seemed to enjoy my chest a lot,” Jaehyun rolls his eyes as Yuta only grinned as a response, he’s a little pissed off so what he did was the last thing Yuta was expecting—is to add another finger, in his ass, whilst thrusting roughly into Yuta’s overwhelmed entrance. The result was Yuta whimpering all over the place and a satisfied Jaehyun.

“Fuck you.”

“No, **_I will fuck you_ **now stop with the fascination with my chest and bend over the fucking counter,” Yuta can’t move a muscle as Jaehyun hit one particular spot that made his knees buckle.

“Damn you, fucker,” Yuta raised his middle finger without further thought, not even minding that he just showed it to his boss.

The older had no other choice but to bend over, bracing himself with what is yet to _come_ for him. Yuta can only feel the absence of the stretch on his awaiting rim, just now, after the whole Jaehyun’s chest obsession. 

He hears Jaehyun opening a condom but he can’t look back as the other’s hand pushed his nape to force him look at the mirror right across them, he felt Jaehyun tap his thigh for him to push them apart and once again stand on his fucking tiptoes. He can’t even look how big the man is, but he is sure he is. 

_Need. Want. Jaehyun._ Those are the things that are in Yuta’s mind as of the moment.

He blushed as he felt the cold, tingly sensation of Jaehyun’s condom-covered tip tapping against his ass. 

“Please,” Yuta’s voice was meek but Jaehyun is unforgiving, instead of giving in he only teased Yuta by grazing his length against the older’s puckered entrance, which turned deliciously pinkish after he roughly fingered the man’s ass, “Jaehyun, stop being a dick and just fuck me.”

Jaehyun spits on Yuta’s ass and has his thumb spread moist all over the Japanese’s rim with Yuta not batting an eye while staring at the mirror. 

“Watch your language, Yuta,” he reprimands to which Yuta only rolled his eyes upon; what Jaehyun did next made Yuta roll his eyes but with a different reason. 

“Fuck!” his mewls drag onto his throat as he gasps loudly, his lungs on fire as he catches his breath while Jaehyun bottoms out, filling his insides to the brim. 

“Didn’t I say watch your fucking language?” _Fuck Jaehyun and his stupid orders._

The entire comfort room filled Yuta’s moans and whimpers as Jaehyun experimentally pushed his hips until his hip bones rested on the older’s plump rear. 

“Move, please,” he doesn’t know if he is a masochist or what but maybe he is right now, with Jaehyun filling his insides with his huge shaft. He couldn’t care less if he is hurting with the wanton thrust but what he wants his Jaehyun to _ruin him._

Jaehyun-for once-gives in, pushing Yuta’s dress shirt until it bundles on his chest to hold onto his tiny waist. Jaehyun has been dreaming of holding Yuta’s waist for as long as he can remember. 

His thumb brushes against Yuta’s soft skin before he tightens his grip onto it, bracing Yuta of what is yet to come. Yet, Yuta was still caught off guard by Jaehyun’s sudden thrust which made his hole clench tightly around Jaehyun’s cock. 

Jaehyun shifts closer to nip on Yuta’s nape whilst he begins to fuck the older’s hole, the tight stretch feels nice as Yuta’s rim drags against his length as he thrusts in and out of Yuta.

“You feel so good, baby,” slurs Jaehyun before he busied himself with leaving an enormous hickey on Yuta’s neck, the latter being so drawn to his own arousal that he didn't notice the sting on his skin, “Loosen up a little, Yuta. You’ll make me come if you continue that.”

“I… I can’t!” Yuta whimpers as the way his insides tightly cling onto Jaehyun’s cock like a leech, never wanting to let go. The sensation is so good that Yuta’s head hangs low, letting Jaehyun set the pace as his own knees start to buckle when he feels his abdomen stirring with his arousal.

Jaehyun continues to ram onto his assistant’s ass, watching it bounce against his thighs with each of his thrusts. The sloppy sounds of his thrusts echoes along with Yuta’s moans, both of which heightens Jaehyun’s excitement, shaft twitching at the sight of Yuta’s parted mouth and eyes barely open as he lets Jaehyun fuck his hole however he pleases.

Yuta’s feeling lightheaded after a few more minutes, begging Jaehyun to touch his hardened length as his own arousal nears with how Jaehyun pistons his hips unto Yuta who is now reaching back to hold on the younger’s hip, trying to catch his attention. 

Jaehyun watches Yuta’s expression in the mirror, loving the way the Japanese moan and close his eyes whenever Jaehyun hits one particular spot that made him tingly. The younger now reaches for Yuta’s cock, hand roughly stroking the length to spread Yuta’s precome on his girth.

“Fuck. Yes. Wanna come!” Yuta’s trying hard to stay coherent only to fail when Jaehyun shifts his hand along with the pace of his hips, free hand still holding on Yuta’s waist to steady the Japanese.

“Yeah?” Jaehyun taunts while slowing down his thrusts, pulling away until only his tip is inside of his assistant for him to push his hips until his hip touches Yuta’s rear. 

The burn on Yuta’s chest aches as the slow, deep thrusts brings him closer to his own zenith. He clenches around Jaehyun unknowingly, enabling Jaehyun to notice him close to getting off.

“Look at the fucking mirror, Yuta,” he barks out, the growl leaving under his breathe but Yuta only whimpers.

It took a lot for Yuta to bring his head up, open his eyes and look at their reflection.

_Fucked face, flushed cheeks, Jaehyun’s brow furrowed as he watches his cock disappear in and out of Yuta’s hole._

“Please, please. Wanna come!” Yuta’s getting restless and his thighs are aching so badly along his abdomen that tightens as his peak was pushed by Jaehyun penetrating his prostate more often than not.

Jaehyun pushes Yuta closer to the counter, hand still gripping the latter’s length and stroking quickly, raising Yuta’s thigh with his other hand to place it on the counter, making it easier for Jaehyun to fuck his assistant’s ass harder as his some of his arousal leaks on the condom. 

“Come with me, baby,” he whispers closely, licking the piercings on Yuta’s lobe before nipping on it, little did he know it was Yuta’s weakest spot.

Yuta lets out a loud curse and moan as he releases on Jaehyun’s hand and some on the counter which was disgusting to say the least but that’s the last thing on his mind. Yuta is fucked, truly and entirely, as he watches himself get off in the mirror while Jaehyun’s hips still ramming into him as he catches his own release, this only heightens Yuta’s sensitivity. His rim clenching tightly around Jaehyun’s cock which pushes Jaehyun to his own arousal, his hot seeds filling the condom while Yuta comes for the second time.

“Fuck. No, don’t move!” Yuta protests as he feels Jaehyun shifts a little, everything in Yuta is very much sensitive thanks to Jaehyun for letting him cum twice in a row.

“Sorry, baby,” Jaehyun is _not entirely_ sincere, pulling the other to peck the crown of his head then catch his lips into a sloppy kiss.

Yes, Jaehyun is not sorry when he teasingly pushes his hips forward, making Yuta yelp and mewl at the same time.

“Fucker!” 

Jaehyun only rolls his eyes before rubbing Yuta’s side to calm him down as his senses are still over the top, the younger also took the time to kiss his assistant’s neck and the particular hickey on his nape.

“Show that to Johnny and he’ll surely back off,” Yuta’s brow knitted together with Jaehyun’s statement, then he shifts his head a little to check what the younger meant only for him to see a huge, reddish hickey on his neck which his collar won’t be able to cover.

“Jesus Christ. You’re insufferable, Jung Jaehyun!” 

“You said he won’t leave you alone? Now, he’ll stop,” Jaehyun proudly smiles to himself at the beauty of his masterpiece on Yuta’s neck and on his waist—a small bruise forming on the flesh with the tightness of Jaehyun’s grip.

“Fuck you. Now pull out, please fucking do it slowly— Shit!” 

Jaehyun pulled out but it’s nowhere near gentle, he likes to rile up Yuta both sexually and not. 

He catches the Japanese’s eyes in the mirror and what he did next made the latter look at him like he grew another head. Tongue softly licking Yuta’s cum off of his fingers, brow rising as he taunts Yuta.

Honestly, that made Yuta’s cock twitch. _Fuck this sexy man._

“Come on, I’ll escort you the whole night,” Jaehyun only smiles after letting Yuta watch him clean his digits.

Yuta only rolled his eyes, shifting to stand on his feet then he pulled his pants up back on his hips. He then pulled Jaehyun by his clean hand so he can rinse both of the younger’s hand.

“What the fuck were you thinking?”

“You.”

“Oh. Piss off!” Yuta stopped rinsing his hands and pushed it away.

_“Like as if you want swallow my cum if I fuck your throat.”_

Yuta’s done. Yuta’s fucking done with Jung Jaehyun, that’s for sure. 

The older’s ears were red and his cheeks were flushed as hell too. He tried to step away once he fixed his top along the strands of his hair sticking on his forehead only for him to grip on the edge of the sink.

“What the fuck?” cluelessly, Yuta whispers to himself.

“Told you I’ll escort you.”

Yes, Yuta can’t fucking walk properly as he was entirely fucked. His waist aches a little, the pain in his ass is a bitch, his throat a little dry from moaning like a bitch in heat and his knees! Damn, it’s wriggly and he can’t even walk more than 5 steps. 

**_All because of Jung Jaehyun._ **

**Author's Note:**

> jaehyun chest hair lives in my mind rent free, i have thought of this for 3 months (tbh) and i only had the courage to write it now
> 
> for visual learners check this [tweet](https://twitter.com/127nayuta/status/1294559224924528647?s=21)


End file.
